Sword-Style Magic
by ShesaRebel911
Summary: How will Zoro react when he finds out Buggy and his crew not only slaughtered his home town but also kidnapped Kuina's little sister? This was an old story of mine, I've revised it and changed a few things. Cover Image by: ReversSe on DeviantART
1. The Circus Comes to Town

**Like i mentioned in the summary, this was an old story of mine that I've revised. **

**This story may contain some scenes of rape. I'll let you guys know later in the story when the scenes will be present. **

**Please let me know what you think =)**

**I do not own One Piece. **

Kanna's POV

It's funny, my parents used to always tell me to count my blessings… but what about when there's none left to count?

Sure, I guess I'm still alive, but under these circumstances I'm not sure how much of a blessing that could be.

I curled up into my small corner, the one farthest away from the door. My body stiffened almost automatically as I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. "Fuck, please don't come here… please." I tucked my head into my arms and squeezed my eyes shut.

The door swung open and there he stood, the reason I was left with no blessings.

Captain Buggy.

His evil grin expanded wide under his colossal red nose. I quickly staggered to my feet, wiping away a few of my remaining tears.

"You weren't crying again, were you Kanna?" said Buggy, eyes filled with satisfaction and fake concern.

I shook my head, carefully avoiding his gaze.

"Hmm, well I suggest you get to work, wouldn't want to have to punish you again."

I nodded, still avoiding his gaze I stumbled past him towards the deck.

After searching the supply closet I found the rag and bucket I needed and made my way to the upper deck.

There's always this constant war raging within my head, between the small part of me who wants to fight back and the huge part that knows it's useless.

I picked up my pace, praying that by some miracle most of the crew would still be in their cabins.

My heart sank. No they were all there. They were always there… But they barely seemed to notice my presence. Well I guess that's one thing I could be thankful for.

Today they were all just partying and drinking like wild animals –not that many wild animals had the habit of drinking, though I could name one certain lion that had more than his fair share of booze every day.

I shrugged, relieved that I wouldn't have to worry about anyone threatening to throw me overboard for now. Instead I'd have to worry about cleaning the aftermath of their little party. Hey, if it means they'll back off for a while, I'll take it!

I quietly began to scrub the floor, concentrating on the small circles I was making with my wrist. I had to be sure to get this done right the first time.

A sudden pain struck me in my side, the force of the kick knocking me over. I stumbled back and glanced up into the eyes of Mohji, the animal tamer and Capt. Buggy's first mate. He grinned, the same psychotic grin they all had when they were messing with me.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're cleaning, I could've tripped and busted my face."

The group around me burst out into a synchronized laughter.

My eyes began to scan the crowd; they paused on a stranger's face. A woman. She stood out, not only cause she was the only other woman onboard or because I'd never seen her before but because she was the only one who wasn't laughing. Our gazes met and her eyes were visibly filled with pity.

Pity. That's something I've never liked, having people's pity. It makes me feel like I'm being looked down upon, as if I'm below them. But I am below them… I've been below everyone for the last 5 years, swimming in an ocean of self-pity. So how could I expect others not to pity me, when I pity myself the most?

I realized my mistake, but it was too late.

I glanced back up at Mohji, his pet lion, Richie was now at his side, awaiting his next command. Anger filled Mohji's expression when he realized my concentration was no longer on him.

"Sorry Sir, it won't happen again…" I said.

His nostrils flared, "It better not."

He pretended to turn around but I knew his moves, I flinched just as the force of his boot struck me against my face. I was knocked flat on my back. I could feel the familiar warm liquid oozing down my nostrils.

Before I had a moment to even blink his body was over me, pinning me down. I braced myself for what was coming next. I will not beg this time. I refuse to give them the satisfaction.

Mohji's hand slipped underneath my shirt and the crew began cheering and clapping. "Give that wench what she deserves!" Someone called out. "Fuck her real good!" laughed another.

"What the hell's your problem?!" said an unfamiliar voice from across the deck. I tried to look over from where I lay, who here would actually speak out on my behalf?

I felt Mohji's weight get off of me.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" said Mohji,

I was finally able to get myself up, I wiped away the blood from my nose and glanced over to look into the eyes of the stranger who had just spoken up for me.

A few feet away sat a strange looking man in a steel cage. He had short black hair; a scar under his left eye and wore a straw-hat, red vest and knee length trousers. His arms were tied to his sides. His facial expression remained unchanged. Anger and annoyance lit his features.

"My name is Monkey D. Lufy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates." His voice rang with determination.

The whole crew erupted in laughter. Some crewmembers threw a bottle of rum towards him, causing it to shatter, drenching the prisoner. After a few minutes of continuous threats they soon grew tired of him and returned to their party, forgetting all about me.

I sighed in relief. I reached over for the rag and began to clean the drops of blood I had left on the floor.

"Pssst. Hey girl" I glance back towards the prisoner, Luffy. My eyes widened as I witnessed his arm extend from underneath his bondage, towards me.

"The-the devil fruit…" I whispered. His palm reached my cheek and I flinched a bit as he wiped the remaining blood from my face.

His mouth curled up in a small smile, not an evil smile but an actual, legit smile. I smiled back. It felt awkward, my first real smile since I've been here. I almost forgot what it was like.

Heavy footsteps. My body automatically stiffened and I quickly pushed Luffy's arm away. He understood and pulled it back into the safety of his cage… I wish I had a cage. I slowly turned. Captain Buggy.

His eyes scanned me over, "What are you standing around for, get back to work wench." I nodded and continued scrubbing the floor vigorously.

"Men! Prepare the Buggy Bombs!" at his order, two of his crewmates brought out the huge cannon and began loading it with the familiar bombs. They lit it destroying several houses in the nearby town. You can hear their screams of panic in the distance… My heart went out to those poor people… they reminded me of my village.

"With the Buggy Bombs and the Devil Fruit I will rule the grand line! Isn't that right, Nami?" He signaled for the woman I had seen before to come to him.

"Um, yes of course…" she said, her smile obviously forced.

"The one who's gonna rule the grand line is me!" interrupted Luffy.

I gave him a warning glare. _He's gonna get himself killed_!

Captain Buggy's expression tightened with anger.

"You're an idiot!" said Nami.

Buggy let out a chuckle "Now I see why you can't stand him."

"That's right! He's so simple minded about everything. That's why I can't follow him anymore." She said after a brief moment of hesitation.

"Well I'll give you a little gift then, blowing up that old boss of yours!"

I dropped the rag,

Nami's expression shifted, surprise and worry now dominated her features. "Eh?" she squeaked, finding her voice.

"It's also a test of your loyalty to me. Prepare it!"

Nami stood there, dumbstruck as the same two crewmen began to reload the cannon.

"Um, I'm fine as it is. Since this is my party let's all have some more fun! Um who wants more beer?" her attempt to change the subject was extremely obvious

"Do it. This is our way of partying." He said.

"No!" I scream, everyone shifted towards me and Buggy rolled his eyes.

"Kanna, what have we told you about speaking out of context? Take care of her Cabaji."

"With pleasure, Captain."

I gasped and tried to run but Cabaji's arms were suddenly holding me in a chokehold. Aside from Buggy, it was him I feared the most. I struggled to break free from the acrobat swordsman's grasp.

He snickered, and whispered in my ear, "You won't be so talkative when I'm through with you." He covered my mouth with one hand and slipped the other one down my pants from behind and began stroking my entrance through my underwear.

"Do it. It's our way of partying." Buggy said returning his attention to Nami.

They handed her the box of matches. There was no way she could hide her discomfort as she stared down at the box in her hand.

"Shoot!" chanted the crew in unison.

'_Nami, please don't do this.' _I shouted in my thoughts.

She instantly glanced up and looked around as if someone had called out her name.

I couldn't just watch Luffy die. He spoke up for me. He showed me the first ounce of kindness I had seen in years. It wouldn't be right if I just stood around, watching as they killed him. I had to do something.

I struggled trying to break free from Cabaji's grasp, but he was too strong. He removed his hand from down there. His free hand now slithered up my shirt to my breast. He painfully gave it a squeeze.

"Let's light it up!" said Buggy.

My attention returned to Nami. The sweat pouring down her face was apparent. The prisoner's expressionless gaze was locked on her, though he seldom shifted his gaze towards me. Nami's hands tightened into fists around the box.

"What's wrong? Your hands are shaking; this is what happens when you aren't mentally prepared." His gaze settled on her trembling hands.

Her face twisted in anger. "What do you mean mentally prepared? To kill people at will? Is that the way of the pirates?"

Luffy's lips formed a small grin, "No. It's being prepared to risk your own life."

I marveled at his words.

A crewmember snatched the box from Nami's hands.

"Hey new comer, don't keep us waiting. This is how you light a match." He laughs as he reached to light the fuse.

I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't tear them away from the scene before me. Everything suddenly felt surreal. Everything and everyone seemed to be moving in slow motion. Multiple thoughts and voices began playing in my head, thoughts and voices that weren't mine. It felt as though my head were about to explode.

Many of the voices were speaking at once. I recognized most of them and Buggy's laughter rang over all of them. It started to become hard to even distinguish my own thoughts from the others.

Meanwhile I was able to see everything that was happening around me; the man reaching into the box and pulling out the match, Buggy's evil grin, Cabaji's arms slowly tightening around me, the prisoner's expressionless face shift to a worried one.

Then as fast as it all happened, everything just stopped and began again normally. As if I had never entered that state of mind.

"Hey new comer, don't keep us waiting. This is how you light a match." He repeated. Wow talk about Déjà vu.

But there was no time to wonder what had just happened. I had to find a way to save Luffy.

_Stop him! _I screamed in my head, eyes locked on the redhead. That same second she reached under her skirt and yanked out a long stick. I couldn't help but wonder where the hack she was hiding that thing.

She whacked the man lighting the fuse across the backside of his head, knocking him unconscious.

Scattered gasps were heard around the room. My eyes shifted towards the fuse. No! It was already lit!

Buggy's eyes blazed with anger.

"I'm sorry!" Nami bowed.

His fists clenched. "What's the point of apologizing now?" he yelled.

I struggled to break free, Cabaji's hand was still covering my mouth and I wasn't able to blurt out a warning. Instead I reached out mentally towards Luffy. Maybe he might be able to read the warning in my eyes. I willed him to notice.

_The fuse, Luffy! The fuse!_ I repeated in my mind. He suddenly shifted his gaze to meet mine, surprise and amazement clouded his eyes followed by comprehension after he caught sight of the cannon.

"AH! It's lit!" he cried. Nami let out a gasp.

"Do you really think you can defy me, bitch!" I hadn't seen Buggy this angry since the last time someone made fun of his nose.

At his command 6 pirates leaped out of the crowd. Well armed, they sped towards her. She spun her stick recklessly in defense, blocking their blows and fighting them off as well as she could.

_Put it out! _ I silently cried. She suddenly turned in the middle of the battle, back exposed, and jumped towards the cannon, putting out the sizzling fuse with her bare hands. All at once, more than half of the crew rushed towards her, weapons raised high.

_Let go! Dammit!_ I screamed in my head, struggling, and to my surprise his grip loosened and I was able to break free.

Everything was slow again. I pushed my way through the chaos, making my way towards Nami but was grabbed again from behind and held in another sudden chokehold. Buggy's arm squeezed around my neck, my vision began to blur and I almost blacked out before he loosened his grip, allowing me some air.

The speed was back to normal again; and just seconds before they had reached her, a green haired man with 3 swords blocked them. All of them! There he stood, a sword in each hand, both weapons still sheathed. My eyes widened in disbelief as sudden memories from my childhood flooded my thoughts.

Images of an 11 year old, green haired boy and his daily challenges against my sister in the dojo were brought back to life.

**Please feel free to voice your thoughts and opinions. I appreciate feedback. For those of you who've read my old version of this story, do you like the changes?**


	2. Do You Believe in Magic?

**So guys, just finished revising the 2nd Chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

**Kanna's Point of View**

"Zoro!" called out Luffy in an overjoyed voice.

"Are you hurt?" he asks Nami, she nods still in shock.

"Thank goodness you found me! Now get me out of this thing!" Luffy exclaims, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Luffy, What the hell? Is this your idea of fun? You get carried off by some bird and now I find you in a cage?"

"Z-Zoro, Is that really you?" I stuttered. He studies me, eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure out where he might've known me from.

"Roronoa Zoro? Did you come for my head?" asked Buggy.

"Nope, not interested, I quit being a pirate hunter."

His eyes were still examining me.

"That's to bad, cause I'm interested in you. If I kill you, I'll be even more famous."

There he stood, possibly the only connection I had left to my past…to my family and village, and Buggy was gonna kill him. Just like he had killed everyone I had ever cared about.

No, I wouldn't let that happen. Nobody else. I kicked back, hitting Buggy in the groin. He released me and sank down to his knees.

"You wretched little bitch!" He grabbed me by the arm before I could get myself a safe distance away. He looked me in the eyes, his evil grin returning.

"I've quite enjoyed your company these last few years, Kanna. But your behavior today is beginning to make me reconsider having you around. I've had about enough of you right now! Someone get her out of my sight! I'll deal with her later." he flung me across the deck.

I landed in a heap at Mohji's feet. He snickered "Yes Captain, right away." He pulled me up by the hair and began dragging me. I staggered up behind him trying to pull back.

"Hold it." Zoro called out. "Who is she?"

Mohji paused, briefly letting go of my hair and I slunk back down to my knees gripping my head.

Buggy chuckled. "What's your sudden infatuation with our little Kanna here?"

I glanced back towards Zoro and the others. Nami was still on her knees in front of the cannon's fuse. The crewmembers that Zoro had blocked had already backed away. Zoro's swords were still out, except for Kuina's. I'd never forget her sword anywhere.

"Kanna…" Zoro's voice sounded hesitant. "Kuina's Kanna?"

His eyes were on me, waiting for a conformation. I nodded, head low hiding my tears.

"Why are you here? How did he get you?"

"Enough questions, Roronoa Zoro! It's time for me to kill you!" cried out Buggy.

Mohji grabbed me again and yanked me to my feet.

"Let her go." Zoro replied, voice serious. He unsheathes one of his swords

"Hm, Mohji bring her back here." Mohji nodded and dragged me back over to Buggy. I shoved and kicked the whole way.

"Seems you have some kind of soft spot for this one, Roronoa Zoro." He grinned, taking me out of Mohji's hands. "Hm, have you two met before?" I struggled in Buggy's grasp once again.

Zoro remained silent. His eyes showed hints of anger and annoyance.

"No answer? Hm… Zoro do you wanna know how little Kanna came into my possession?" He slides his hand against my cheek, tilting my chin up in the process.

"Why don't you tell him, Kanna?" I glared at him and spit at his words. "Oh ho, ho, ho. Fiesty aren't we? I haven't seen this side of you in a long time… Very well, I'll tell him." I shut my eyes tight, trying to push back the tears.

"My crew and I slaughtered her village. Every last one of them, we used my special Buggy Balls, and after we blew all of their homes to the ground we went out looking for any left over survivors to have some fun with. Found this one, here. We've had a great 5 years together, isn't that right, Kanna?" He laughed pulling my head back up.

I opened my eyes again and glared straight at him. Anger boiled inside of me. I glanced back at Zoro. His body shook with anger. That was his village too.

He yanked out all 3 swords at once, swiftly placing Kuina's sword in his mouth, and in a blink of an eye he was dashing towards us. I looked back up at Buggy. His eyes were filled with excitement, the same excitement they had when he had slaughtered everyone in my village.

**Zoro's Point of View**

_That bastard! I'll kill him; I swear I'll kill him! _I rushed towards him swords in hand. So many thoughts and memories were running through my head. Right before I reached him Buggy yanked up the girl by her hair, using her as a shield.

"Bye, bye Kanna!" he chuckled. I stopped dead in his tracks.

"No Zoro! Forget me; don't let this bastard use me to gain an advantage. If I die, I die." she said. Determination lit up her features. She was beautiful; almost the spitting image of Kuina, except her face was covered with countless scrapes and bruises.

"Ha! You're all the same, pathetic!"

I could feel my face heating up with rage.

"Heh, well if you won't kill her, I guess I'll have to. She's honestly no fun any more."

"What the hell has she ever done to you?!" cried Luffy from inside his cage.

"Nothing really, I'm just bored I guess."

_Fuck this_! I sped towards that big nosed freak and sliced his head off. His body went limp and he sank back to the floor. Hm, guess he was all talk.

I scooped up Kanna's trembling body and clutched her to my chest. I carried her back towards the red head.

"Here, I'll take care of everyone else." She nodded as I handed Kanna to her. She was so skinny; I could feel all of her ribs.

Wait. Something's wrong here. I just killed their captain, and no one was doing anything. No one was avenging him, they were all…laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked the redhead.

"I don't know, maybe they didn't like him either?"

In that exact moment Kanna lifted her head, her eyes were red, full of tears.

"ZORO, LOOK OUT!" she cried, pushing the woman's arms away from her, attempting to run towards me. _Behind you!_ Her voice now rang in my head. Before I could even begin to feel surprised by her mind invasion, a sharp pain pierced my lower stomach.

I looked down. It was a hand! A floating hand stabbed me in the back! Blood was gushing out of the wound and I sunk down to my knees in pain.

Kanna was then by my side.

**Kanna's Point of View**

I can't believe I could be this stupid! How could I have forgotten about the fucking fruit? How could I have actually believed that I was finally rid of this monster, I should've known better. Now Zoro's bleeding like mad; and only a few feet away stood Captain Buggy, tall and proud as ever.

"What's the matter Kanna? Ready to watch some more of your friends die?" he sneered.

I tackled him with all of my strength throwing as many wild punches at him as I could manage. The whole crew burst out in laughter.

He chuckled as he lifted me high above his head and before I could figure out what was going on, I was flying in the air towards the steel cage.

"Luffy!" cried Zoro.

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the impact and the usual blast of pain but there was none. I slowly opened my eyes; Luffy's extended arms were wrapped around me, cradling my body above the cage. He placed me down gently next to his bars then slipped back beneath his bondage.

"Devil Fruit powers? What a coincidence. I ate the Chop Chop fruit." Said Buggy.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, Zoro. Although your wound is not critical, it's still pretty serious. This fight's over." smiled Buggy, smug satisfaction clear in his expression.

"Attacking from behind is cowardly! BIG RED NOSE!" yelled Luffy. I stared at him in shock; did he have some sort of death wish?

"WHO-HAS-A-BIG-RED-NOSE?!" he turned back towards Luffy, face red with fury. He flung his knife towards Luffy's cage and I cringed away from the sight. I didn't have the strength to watch.

"Luffy!" yelled Zoro.

"Buggy, I will kick your ass," replied Luffy in a muffled voice. I risked a peek. I couldn't believe it! There sat Luffy with half of buggy's knife held in his mouth, the other half lay on the floor in front of him. Could he have really bitten the knife in half with his bare teeth?

"Kick my ass? You're dreaming. You're all going to die today. Now how should I finish you guys off?"

Luffy began to laugh hysterically, "I'm not going to die! You are! Zoro, Run!"

"He's telling the guy who came to save him to run away? What about you?!" cried Nami. I had almost forgotten about her.

Everything became slow. I could hear the jumble of voices in my mind again; Buggy's amused chuckle, unspoken wagers were being made, Zoro and Nami's confused quires, and finally Luffy's plan. Intrigued by his idea, I tried to open my mind to Zoro. It was a long shot but worth a try. What was there to loose?

Zoro's confused glance met my gaze, then Luffy's.

With a small smirk he replied. "Roger."

As if cued, my mental slow zone closed and everything moved back to speed. I couldn't help but wonder how everything happened; I had never done anything like this before.

My attention was back on the scene at hand, I watched as Zoro scooped up his swords.

"You can't get away!" Buggy snickered, attacking Zoro with a few of his hidden knives. Zoro was able to deflect all of his blows; he easily sliced his belly and jumped through the opening, making a run for the cannon.

Buggy easily reconnected himself.

"Ha! Didn't you learn the first time? Your 3-sword style has no effect on me. Hey listen when I'm talking!"

Zoro stopped when he was in front of the cannon and crouched under the big gun. I prayed to the gods, as I watched him push it over with much strain. Now it was pointing towards Captain Buggy and his crew.

"Light it!" cried Zoro, now resting behind the cannon. Not needing to be told twice, Nami grabbed the scattered box of matches from the floor and quickly lit the fuse.

**BOOM!** They were all blasted off the ship!

"That was awesome Zoro! Ok. Now let me out of here Nami." laughed Luffy.

"Um, I kind of don't know where the key is." She replied.

"How could you not know?!"

"I wasn't paying attention to where he put it!"

"Why the hell not?"

I tuned myself out of their argument and glanced in Zoro's direction. He lay on the ground huffing, clutching his side. A trail of blood had been leaking from his lower stomach.

Without thinking or even trying I connected minds with him. A piercing pain struck me in the exact same place Zoro's wound was and a small scream escaped my lips, I sank to the floor.

Everyone's attention was on me, but I could only hear Zoro's thoughts.

**What's going on? **He asked over and over. I clutched my invisible wound, my entire body was trembling. My thoughts were all open to him now.

**Get out of my head! The pain will go away**_**.**_

I shook my head, still on the floor, I could feel my lower stomach pulsing.

_I don't know how. _I could hear him snort in frustration.

**Well how the hell did you get in, in the first place?**

_I don't know._

I repeated forcing myself to my feet I latched on to Luffy's cage, my other hand still cradling my invisible wound.

I could feel him in my head. I desperately tried to hide the things I didn't want him to see. Memories that I had so desperately tried to keep hidden from even myself. I could feel various small ones leaking out. I imagined myself putting up a mental barrier, like a brick wall around those memories. Piling the bricks as fast as I could.

I could see everything through his eyes and he can see everything through mine.

Before I had put up a decent looking imaginary wall, his own flow of memories bombarded my thoughts as well, random memories in random orders. Now my wall somewhat blocked the flow of memories from passing through but I still remained linked to his mind. What the fuck is going on?

"Uh, I don't know what's happening, but I think we better get out of here." Nami's voice interrupted what I believed to be some form of mental breakdown. I could still see myself in his mind, and frankly I looked like crap.

"Your right." replied Zoro; I could sense pity building up in his eyes and emotions, towards me. Great, now he feels sorry for me too.

**You're wrong. I don't feel sorry for you.**

I jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice in my head. I'm not sure why it came as such a shock to me. We were still connected.

_Then what?_ I asked in my mind.

**Now's not the time, right now we need to get out. **I nodded.

"Luffy, hold her over the cage, please. Be careful with her." Luffy nodded, extending his arms towards me. He cradled me over the cage once again in his rubber arms. I tried to refocus my thoughts on something else besides the pain. I glanced at Zoro, reading his intentions in my mind

_Are you crazy? What about your wound?_

**You just stay out of it, get your mind off the pain and I'll take care of the rest. Or maybe put your mind on something useful like disconnecting us.**

_Be careful. _I could hear his snort in my mind.

Then the entire steel cage was in the air, on Zoro's shoulders. I could feel his strain and his pain, his vision was getting blurry. I winced from the thought of his… (our?) wound opening further.

Just then I opened my mind to a new thought that thrilled me, I was finally off of Buggy's ship for the first time in nearly 5 years.

**Zoro's Point of View**

I have to get them as far away from that place as possible. Damn it, if it weren't for this wound we would've been miles away by now.

_You should rest… _Kanna's voice rang in my head. I let out a deep sigh.

**I can't. We have to get away from here.** I replied sternly. She must know that better than any of us, besides the sooner we get some place safe the sooner I can hope to get out of her mind. I forced myself to keep moving.

_Well then at least let me walk myself. You shouldn't have to carry me too_.

I let out another sigh.

**Kanna you know as well as I do, you are in no condition to walk right now. **She was exhausted from the mental links, along with the added pain from my wound.

_Well if you can than so can I. _she muttered. I could feel her drowsiness as well as I could feel my own.

"Luffy grab her on the side of the cage and hold her tight!" I demanded, he slowly brought her down and that's when I allowed the cage to collapse. I quickly regained my footing after a few seconds then began slowly walking, dragging the cage behind me.

_We can at least stop for a few more minutes; I'm sure we're way ahead of them, besides a few more steps and you might faint. _She replied, her voice was full of concern. I knew she was right. I was huffing up a storm. I stopped and leaned against the cage.

Luffy placed Kanna down besides his bars. She crawled to my side and began staring at my wound.

**What's with you?** I asked her, my heart rate had slowed down a bit.

It felt like she was concentrating very hard on something, my guess was the wound. But she didn't even know why, something was drawing her towards it and I couldn't understand it. I could see pulsing images through her vision all focused on my wound. She was breathing very heavily now. I could feel her energy draining from her.

_W-wait…._ She stuttered in my mind. Then her intentions were clear. **NO!**

But it was to late; in an instant my pain was gone. Just like that, my wound had begun to pulse in her eyes and then it was healed! All that was left was the bloodstains and torn shirt. My mind was still connected to Kanna but we no longer shared the pain. She had taken it all herself.

"Kanna what are you doing?" I yelled. She had now doubled over on the floor in pain; her invisible wound was now 100% visible and she lay on the floor clutching her side.

"What the hells going on?" cried Luffy from behind us peeking from the bars of his cage.

**Kanna! Cut it out! **I shouted at her in my head this time.

_I said wait…. _her voice was strained. There was the pulse again; she was pushing the pain away. At least those seemed to be her intentions. I pulled her into my lap carefully and began to pull off my shirt. I quickly pulled up her blouse, revealing her lower stomach then began to wrap the shirt around the wound. I could feel her wincing in my mind.

To my surprise she let out a piercing shriek. Then her wound disappeared too, she let out a short gasp and she was out. I cradled her unconscious body close to my chest in silence.

I have never witnessed anything like this. Her mind was still open to me but there was only blackness at the moment. I forced myself up; Kanna hung over my shoulders and I began to drag the cage again.

"Zoro, what just happened?!" Luffy asked.

"She took my entire injury to herself then healed it…" I replied. I had lost a lot of energy and although the pain was completely gone the drowsiness lingered.

"She's weird, I like her. She can join our crew!"

"Look who's talking, your weird!"

"Whatever, Hey look! A dog." Said Luffy pointing at a small mutt guarding a pet store.

**Alright guys, so what's the damage? I'd really like some feedback. I have a few ideas on how to continue but I'd also love to hear some of yours as well. Where should I take it from here? Any complaints? Please I want to hear how I could improve.**


End file.
